Heroes of war
by Artemis GoH
Summary: Harry goes to the school to talk about heroes of war. R&R no flames


Disclaimer: Not mine!

Summary: Harry goes to Hogwarts when Teddy's there to talk about heroes from the war, dead and alive. Random story… R&R No flames cause if you don't like, why did you read?

_**Heroes**_

Day one; before the final battle

"Hurry guys!" Teddy Lupin called to his dorm mates as they headed to DADA.

"Why so exited Ted?" Asked Ryan (Ry) Thomas, son of Parvati Patil and Dean Thomas.

"My godfather is coming to talk about the war. We're meeting the first years and all of us are going to some room but I don't know which one," the turquoise-haired third year said, looking forward to seeing his 'dad' (Harry was like a dad to him) and his best friend, Victoire Weasley, a first year.

"Oh… Cool!" Said Charles Finnegan, Seamus' and Lavender's son.

The three Gryffindor boys walked up to the defense room and Teddy hugged his best friend.

"Are you exited for Uncle Harry to come? I am." Vic said.

"Yeah but no…"

"Why?"

"My parents… I'm pretty sure they'll be mentioned."

"It's okay Teddy. Remember, they were heroes," Vis said, hugging him.

"Hi Teddy, Vic," Harry said, walking up.

"Hi."

"Okay kids, come with me," Harry said, when all the first and third years from all the houses arrived, leading them to the room of requirement.

"Where are we?" Asked Jason, a Hufflepuff son of Justin and Hannah.

"Can't say. Now come on in everyone. Sit wherever you want as long as the very front remains for me to stand." He directed.

Everyone sat down and Harry set up a magical projector.

"Okay, first things first, many people here have parents who were victims of war, or who were victims. I myself was a victim and I still have trouble hearing about my parents so no teasing anyone who gets sad," Harry said, thinking of Teddy, Victoire (because Bill got attacked), and Charles, who's mother got attacked.

"Yes Mr. Potter," the whole group said.

"Oh, and don't call me Mr. Potter, it makes me feel old. So today, we'll be talking about the war. What does everyone know? Charles?"

"It started a long time ago, ended, and restarted."

"Yes indeed. It was at full blast when my parents were kids, stopped the night I got my scar, and restarted when I was fourteen. Teddy?"

"Many lives were lost when fighting for a better world for us, all the third year kids who's parents fought, they knew the risks, but wanted us to have a better life. They loved us, and even though they fought and could have died, they knew exactly what they were doing. Others were injured severely or changed drastically," Teddy repeated Harry's words, the words he always used describing the war.

"Exactly, but you had an advantage because your family was a big part in supporting me during the war. Victoire, what do you know?" Harry asked, not bothering to hide the tears going down his face.

"During the war, you didn't know who to trust. You lived in doubt and fear, wondering who would be next to die. I remember a story about just after someone died, dad walked into a room with Grandpa and Uncle George just asked who died, no info needed. Uncle Harry, are you okay?"

"Of course Victoire, you know how I am about the war. And it's true. No one knew who to trust, according to Remus, my friend and old defense teacher," Harry looked sadly at Teddy, "I was a lot like my father. I found it disgraceful to not trust your friends. All the same, he had a point. My dad trusted someone and now he's dead... You couldn't know who was a spy for whom, or who would betray you to save themselves, or who might end up helping you. War is awful kids, and I hope you never have to know how horrible," he finished, thinking of how odd everything was.

"Now I'm sure I've said a lot but now I'm going to tell you about the rest.

First, the war has been going on since before any of us were born, before our parents, I think. Voldemort, or rather, Tom, is a half-blood... The war was awful. People died daily and you lived in fear of being next. When Tom disappeared so long ago, we were thought safe. They thought he was gone. In my first year he got into the castle by possessing a teacher, the next year, he possessed my wife, third year was safe, fourth year, he got a body and killed the first person, fifth year, he killed my godfather, sixth year, none, final battle, take a guess. War was nasty; you lost friends, kids, teachers, students, siblings, and people who were willing to fight on your side. We were all affected. Worse, I think, was George Weasley. His twin, his best friend, his other half, died. Even though George lived, Hogwarts two greatest prank teams died. The marauders: my dad, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus. They died in the wars. Then, Gred and Forge: Fred and George Weasley. Fred died and for a long time, it seemed George did too. As I said, war is nasty." Harry said, having to sit when he mentioned losses, more specifically, Fred.

"Well kids, do you have questions? I'm going to talk about heroes, those who fought for the light, tomorrow. Yes, Jason?"

"Did you know everyone who died?"

"No. Not personally. Any more questions? No? Well then go back to class and I'll see you tomorrow."

As they were leaving, Teddy walked over to his godfather and hugged him, "bye Uncle Harry. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Teddy. Don't get any detentions. Tomorrow I'll give out house points for both days."

**-Next Day-**

"Hello kids," Harry Potter said, leading the kids back to the room of requirement.

"Hello Mr. Potter," Harry stared, "Harry," they corrected.

"Okay so today we will cover heroes. There were many. Each one should be remembered but I will only mention those who I know and can talk about."

"As I said yesterday, please no teasing if someone cries or something. I know right now I will. Some of us lost people we didn't know about. It's awful, as I said. War is awful."

"Yes Harry," the students chorused.

"Good. Now who can tell me who this is?" Harry said, conjuring up a slide of Dumbledore.

"Albus Dumbledore!" A kids called out.

"Yes. He was a hero. He fought until the last second. Without him, we would have lost. Next?" He conjured up a slide of the Weasley family, including their families.

"Mum, dad, Uncle Charlie, Uncle Percy, Uncle George, Uncle Fred, Uncle Ron, Aunt Ginny, Grandmum, Gramps, Aunt Katie, Aunt Hermione, Aunt Angie **(AN- she is their honorary aunt because she was engaged to Fed)** Aunt Penny, and that's it."

"Indeed, and you would know because their your family. They are all heroes. Fred and George kept laughter going until the end. Until Fred died. Ginny, my wife, she taught me to love. No gift is better, until you have kids," Harry grinned at Teddy, "Molly and Arthur were parents to anyone in need. Ron and Mione, they were there since the beginning. They fought by my side no matter what. Next?"

"A bunch of kids…"

"The DA, Dumbledore's army, a group we made during my fifth year because our DADA teacher was useless. I want you all to remember Colin Creevy. He was loyal and a true Gryffindor. He snuck in to fight despite being to young and it cost his life. Next?"

"Uncle Neville and Aunt Luna?" Victoire said.

"Yes. Those two were there for me. Even when I left the school they, with Gin, stood against Tom. I can't thank those two enough. Luna saved my life –or soul. She always thought positive and helped the rest of us to. Neville Longbottom, your teacher, stood up to Voldemort himself. Tom asked him to become a DE and Nev said: 'I'll join you when hell freezes over. Dumbledore's army!' and returned hope to our side when they thought I was dead. Next."

"The marauders and Lily." Teddy said, tearing up.

"Yes, my parents –you know why I think they're heroes-, Sirius Black –my godfather, dead trying to save Gin, Ron, Mio, Nev, Lu, and I- and one more person I will talk about later. Next?"

"Severus Snape, a spy for the light." Someone called out.

"Right. I was there when he died and he gave me memories I would have died without. Next?"

"a house elf…"

"Dobby the house elf. I freed Dobby at the end of my second year… I tricked his owner into it, actually… he went against them that year to try and save my life and again when I was seventeen… Next? Oh… You shouldn't know. This is the Order. Their an army who faught against Voldemort since he came back. Next?"

It was silent. No one knew That is, other than Victoire and Teddy, Victoire knew it was Teddy who had to say.

Teddy knew what his friend was thinking, "R-Remus and Nymphadora Lupin… Mum and dad…"

"Yes… They were heroes. Bravest people I ever met. Remus was like the dad I never got. He was always there for me and loved his family more than anything in the world. Tonks –well Dora- was the most enthousiastic person you could ever meet. She always had her hair match her expression therefore bubblegum pink… She was an amazing fighter with a bright spirit and was Alastor (Mad-eye) Moody's favorite auror. She and Moony, the last marauder, loved there son more than anything in the universe and were willing to risk there lives for him to live in a better place. I must say, other than marrying Gin and having kids, being named Teddy's godfather was the best moment of my life…" Harry said, smiling softly at Teddy.

After the class

"Ted, I'm sorry for mentioning your parents, but everything I said is true." Harry said, hugging his godson.

"It's okay. They were heroes." Teddy smiled.

**AN- Like? Hate? What do you think?**


End file.
